Otto Octavius
Eventi in corso Dopo aver scambiato la sua mente con quella di Peter Parker / Spider-Man , Dottor Octopus finalmente sconfitto il suo più grande nemico, mentre Pietro era bloccato nel corpo morente Ottaviano '. Tuttavia durante i suoi ultimi momenti, Peter usato i loro ricordi condivisi per mostrare Otto il motivo è diventato Spider-Man, la gente ha perso e che da grandi poteri derivano grandi responsabilità . Octavius rese conto di quello che significa essere un eroe e ha promesso di continuare ad essere un eroico Spider-Man ... ma una più superiore di Spider-Man . Origin Origin Otto Octavius è cresciuto in una famiglia opprimente, con un iperprotettiva madre , e una dura, abusivo padre . Sua madre ha incoraggiato il giovane Otto, già un buon studente, per spingere se stesso nella scuola, nella speranza che egli avrebbe avuto una vita migliore della sua fabbrica lavoratore padre. Otto si è aggiudicata una borsa di studio per l'università, poco prima che suo padre è morto in un incidente sul lavoro. Diventando ossessionato con i compiti scolastici, dopo la morte del padre, Otto si dedicò ancora di più per i suoi studi nel campo della scienza. Si è laureato ed ha ottenuto il lavoro con una società di ingegneria, diventando presto un fisico nucleare rispettato e consulente di ricerca, oltre a lavorare come inventore e docente. Presto ha sviluppato una notevole invenzione-un pettorale che collegava l'indossatore a quattro bracci meccanici. Questa invenzione gli valse un nuovo soprannome: Dottor Octopus. Intorno a questo tempo, egli fu coinvolto con un collega ricercatore, Mary Alice Anders , al quale alla fine ha proposto il matrimonio. Tuttavia, la coppia felice è stato smantellato dalla madre di Otto, che disapprovava la giovane sposa-to-be. Otto ha rotto il fidanzamento per ordine di sua madre, ma è morta poco dopo nel bel mezzo di una discussione con il figlio. Dopo aver perso tutti i suoi legami sociali, Otto è diventato più ritirata e scontroso, e crebbe ossessivamente dedicato al suo lavoro e contemporaneamente gettare cautela professionale e operativo al vento. Questa imprudenza con la sua sicurezza personale portano direttamente a un incidente che avrebbe cambiato la sua vita per sempre. Una fuga di radiazioni in laboratorio ha causato un'esplosione, che ha fuso il cablaggio e gli arti sul suo corpo. La radiazione contemporaneamente causato mutazioni nel suo cervello, che gli permette di avere il controllo diretto sulle braccia attraverso la telepatia. Impazziscono per l'incidente e il danno che aveva causato al suo corpo e della mente, il Dottor Octopus divenne dedicato a una vita di crimine. Creazione Dottor Octopus è stato creato da Stan Lee e Steve Ditko . La sua prima apparizione in "Spider-Man Versus Dottor Octopus" in The Amazing Spider-Man # 3 nel mese di luglio 1963. Evoluzione dei caratteri Quando la prima volta, i suoi poteri, tra cui il controllo telepatico, sono state spiegate come conseguenza diretta dell'incidente che fonde l'imbracatura per il corpo, in primo luogo. Più tardi le storie ha fatto capire che potrebbe aver posseduto la telepatia a basso livello dalla giovane età, che è stato a sua volta implicato per aver causato un aneurisma cerebrale nel suo padre. Ha brevemente abbandonato l'identità Octopus Dottore, creando l'identità del "Master Planner," una mente criminale, di orchestrare le sue trame. Tuttavia, alla fine ha ripreso l'identità Octopus Dottore. Grandi archi narrativi Sinister Six Formazione dei Sei Dottor Octopus è l'impulso per la formazione della originaria Sinister Six , che si verifica a seguito di una serie di sconfitte per mano di Spider-Man . Raccoglie cinque altri cattivi che hanno dovuto affrontare, ed è stato sconfitto da Spider-Man. Sebbene egli racconta agli altri cattivi che insieme saranno in grado di sconfiggere Spider-Man, egli segretamente progetta di attendere che tutti gli altri cattivi hanno provato e fallito di uccidere their nemico, a quel punto dovrà intervenire e sconfitto l'eroe molto indebolito . Egli rapisce Betty Brant e May Parker a esca Spider-Man nelle lotte e quando, come previsto, i suoi compagni di squadra non riescono, fa un passo dentro e battaglie Spider-Man in una grande boccia di vetro-come serbatoio, la pianificazione di annegare l'eroe. Egli è in definitiva sconfitta. Gang War Hammerhead vs Doc Ock Dottor Octopus viene coinvolto in una guerra tra bande contro Hammerhead seguito al pensionamento del Kingpin . I due salario una guerra estremamente distruttivo per le strade di New York City nel doppio, offerte concorrenti per ottenere il controllo del vasto impero criminale lasciato alle spalle. Spider-Man in ultima analisi, sconfigge entrambi gli uomini, e Ottavio viene mandato in prigione. Zio Otto Zia May e zio Otto? Ottavio cerca di sposare May Parker, nella speranza di acquisire una canadese centrale nucleare che ha ereditato. La cerimonia del matrimonio viene interrotto da Hammerhead, ei due uomini iniziano una lotta che comprende ben presto Spider-Man. La battaglia in ultima analisi, si traduce in l'esplosione della centrale elettrica, e la morte di Hammerhead. Ottavio riesce a fuggire l'isola illeso, ma si ritrova senza casa, e perseguitato dallo spirito di Hammerhead. Si ristabilisce presto il suo nemico per la vita, semplicemente per liberarsi di lui. Secret Wars Diamo inizio ai giochi Dottor Octopus è tra i cattivi trasportati Battleworld dal Arcano . Lì, lui ei suoi compagni cattivi sono costretti a combattere una squadra di eroi che sono stati trasportati in modo simile al pianeta senza spiegazione. Mentre sul pianeta, si ribella contro le macchinazioni del Dottor Destino , insieme con gli altri cattivi, e si impegna in scaramucce con gli eroi. In definitiva, egli è tornato a terra insieme agli altri combattenti. Il Nuovo Sinister Six Dottor Octopus teneva sulla un'ondata di criminalità, dopo il suo ritorno a terra. A un certo punto è diventato estremamente paura di Spider-man e di tutto ciò che aveva a che fare con i ragni. Cercò di mantenere le sue attività criminali, ma quasi paralizzato quando Spider-man sarebbe intervenuto. A un certo punto anzi, è diventata così grave che le braccia hanno cominciato a controllare Otto se stesso. Per fortuna, è riuscito a riprendere il controllo e alla fine ha superato le sue paure per Spider-man. E 'stato in questo momento che Otto ha iniziato una nuova incarnazione del Sinistri Sei nella speranza di rendere la vita di Spider-man un inferno. E 'stato in parte responsabile di una grande quantità di piangere dato Spider-Man nel corso degli anni. Lui però è stato sempre sconfitto da Spider-man di nuovo. Clone Saga Di Doc Ock Last Stand Dottor Octopus salva Spider-Man, che è stato avvelenato dal Vulture . Egli fa questo, non per un senso di altruismo, ma perché crede che è l'unica persona che dovrebbe essere consentito di sconfiggere il suo odiato nemico. Mentre frequentava l'infortunato Spider-Man, impara identità segreta dell'eroe. In seguito a questa scoperta, egli si lascia catturare dalla polizia, in attesa di essere salvata da Stunner , che è stato incapace, e quindi reso in grado di aiutarlo. Poco dopo egli viene ucciso da Kaine . Resurrected qualche tempo dopo, attraverso l'assistenza di The Hand , è rivelato di non avere memoria della vera identità di Spider-Man, in quanto questa scoperta non è stata registrata sul chip del computer che è stato utilizzato per ricostruire i suoi ricordi. Ritorno alla vita Dottor Octopus ha avuto tanti problemi con il ritorno alla vita e ottenere indietro i suoi ricordi, la maggior parte di tutti, ha dovuto accettare questi ricordi. È stato aiutato dal Dottor Octopus femminile, che è stato un grande ammiratore di lui e aveva preso al suo posto quando lui era morto. Alla fine riuscì a fare ammenda con la sua vita passata e ha promesso di diventare uno scienziato superiore e genio 'male' ancora una volta. Guerra civile Dopo Spider-Man rivela la sua identità segreta in diretta su aria, Dottor Octopus va su tutte le furie per le strade di New York, umiliato per essere stato sconfitto così spesso da un adolescente e irritato dal fatto che aveva smascherato Spider-Man una volta in precedenza, ma scrollato Parker fuori come un mero impostore a causa del suo scarso rendimento. Egli è sottomesso da Spider-Man e inviato al Barone Zemo prigione, lui poi si unisce alla banda di ex-supercriminali impegnati nella caccia ai supereroi non conformi. Dark Reign Back from the Dead Dottor Octopus, ora in controllo telepatico di altri quattro arti cibernetici e diversi "octobots", viene a sapere che i suoi anni di combattimenti hanno irrimediabilmente danneggiato il suo corpo, lasciandolo con solo pochi mesi di vita. Utilizzando le octobots, prende il controllo di tutta la tecnologia di New York City, nella speranza di trasformare la città in una utopia che è totalmente controllata da lui. Egli è sconfitto da Spider-Man e molti altri, ma sfugge la giustizia. Origine delle specie My Master Plan Dottor Octopus assembla una grande squadra supercriminale, e li indirizza per recuperare una serie di oggetti per lui. Nel frattempo, ha preso di mira il figlio neonato di minaccia , il cui sangue è composto interamente di Goblin siero, che egli crede può essere usato per curare il suo corpo fallendo. In seguito alla perdita del bambino, lui assembla un nuovo Six Sinister, che combatte al suo fianco contro i Vendicatori , l' Fantastici Quattro e Spider-Man. Gli eroi riescono a sconfiggere i piani Ottavio 'per esplodere una base militare. Più tardi, egli rapisce Tony Stark , con il quale aveva lavorato molti anni in precedenza, prima che uno dei due era diventato coinvolti in supervillainy o superheroics. Egli costringe Stark per aiutarlo a risolvere il suo corpo spezzato, e minaccia di far esplodere una bomba nucleare dovrebbe Stark fallire. Quando Stark suggerisce di cercare aiuto all'esterno, Ottavio rivela che egli si aspetta Stark a fallire, e spera di utilizzare l'esplosione della bomba, ora impostato per andare via in sei minuti, per dimostrare una volta per tutte che lui, Ottavio, è il più intelligente dei due. Ends of the Earth Per maggiori informazioni: Amazing Spider-Man ASM: confini della terra Octobots di Doc Ock hanno ripreso la Stazione Spaziale Apogee 1 e l'Uomo Ragno e la Torcia Umana avere la testa fuori per studiarlo. Trovano John Jameson tendendo contro il resto dell'equipaggio che sono stati presi in consegna e controllata dai octobots. Come Spider-Man e Johnny sconfiggere i octobots, Dottor Octopus cerca di distruggere il loro servizio navetta durante il rientro, ma non riesce. Si gira verso il Sinistri Sei un inizia il suo piano finale. Dal suo quartier generale sottomarino segreto Doc Ock alza la Octahedral e attiva il suo "coro invisibile". Con il suo deterioramento della salute e della morte presto egli utilizza le octo-satelliti di bruciare la terra, sfruttando l'effetto serra. Egli annuncia i suoi piani per il mondo, ma offre per invertire gli effetti del riscaldamento globale, in cambio della loro conformità. Doc Ock manda Sinistri Sei per varie località a rubare oggetti specifici, ciascuno di essere un mezzo per far fuori i Vendicatori . Si appella alle Nazioni Unite dove Chameleon è in posa come Al Gore . Quando Spider-Man li avverte e out Chameleon Doc Ock minaccia di usare la sua lente Ottaviano una volta di più. Quando Doc Ock e Sinistri Sei incontrano per raccogliere Chameleon, viene rivelato i Vendicatori lui code. Sinistri Sei assumere i Vendicatori che saranno sconfitti uno ad uno attraverso i piani del Doc Ock. Spider-Man è lasciato al Doc Ock, ma riesce a fuggire grazie ad una distrazione di Silver Sable . Egli ritorna di nuovo alla sua base segreta e annuncia le sue richieste al mondo. Incensurati per Sinistri Sei, 2 miliardi in ciascuno dei loro conti, e di un'accademia costruito in suo nome e onore. Egli rivela che ha stabilimenti in tutto il mondo in attesa di attuare il suo piano sulla conformità mondi. Il restante Sinister Six cominciano a mettere in discussione il loro piano di promozione in cui Doc Ock minaccia loro di svolgere la loro missione. Doc Ock trasmette un messaggio ai "Dark Corners", un gruppo di vari furfanti tra cui Crossbones e Titanium Man , per realizzare i suoi piani dopo la sua morte. Purtroppo Titanium Man è un eroe nazionale in Russia e lui avverte Spider-Man del messaggio. Come Spider-Man continua a interferire con i piani di Doc Ock spara la sua lente Ottaviano su mezzo mondo, incenerendo Symkaria e molti altri. L'incenerimento dei Symkaria si è rivelato essere un atto di Mysterio che è attualmente operativo un battle suit Doc Ock e combattere Spider-Man. Quando Dock Ock realizza questo egli rimprovera Mysterio che si rivolge al fianco di Spider-Man e rivela la posizione della base segreta di Doc in Guatemala. Quando Spider-Man, Silver Sable e Black Widow arrivano vengono accolti dai Vendicatori sotto controllo da parte della octo-bot. Spider-Man rende finalmente a Doc Ock, che rivela i suoi piani vere intenzioni. Ottavio aveva progettato di uccidere appena sufficiente della popolazione in modo che quelli rimanenti sarebbero ricostruire a sua immagine e non lo dimenticherà mai. Doc Ock è costretto ad usare tutte le otto braccia della tuta di frenare Spider-Man, che lo porta a espellere dal suo vestito per raggiungere il pannello di controllo dell'obiettivo. Pause Spider-Man libero e rompe i controlli di arresto piani di Doc una volta per tutte. Morire Desiderio Otto Vittorioso Utilizzando una versione modificata Octobot , Ottavio trasferisce con successo le sue coscienze in Spider-man. Lasciandolo con i ricordi di Pietro e il corpo e Peter Parker in un morente del dottor Octopus. Lasciando Peter per morto Otto comincia ad assumere la vita di Spider-man come suo. Peter alla fine ha preso il controllo della octo-bot d'oro e aveva la Scorpion , Hydro-Man e il Trapster libera Pietro dal Raft . Fu allora che Pietro ha cercato di rifare l'interruttore corpo con Ock, ma aveva preso precauzioni per impedire che ciò accada, ma Pietro invece ha avuto Otto rivivere tutti i momenti di Pietro mostrano Dr. Octopus quanto aveva sprecato la sua vita. Come risultato della personalità di Peter innestato in proprio, il dottor Octopus ha deciso di continuare a come Spider-man e di compensare i suoi errori del passato come il ragno-uomo superiore. Dopo la sua vittoria su Spider-Man Otto rompe in uno dei suoi laboratori al fine di creare la nuova attrezzatura intende utilizzare per essere Spider-Man. Come si rompe in lui scatena l'sistemi di difesa laboratori e Otto è costretto a combattere le proprie creazioni, mentre un video di se stesso lo schernisce nel processo. Giurando che i giorni del Dottor Octopus di perdere sono più di Otto indossa la sua tuta di Spider-Man appena finito. Eroe o Minaccia? Durante una lotta con il nuovo Sinistri Sei (composto da Shocker , Lady Beetle , Overdrive , Boomerang , Speed Demon e il Living Cervello ) Otto tag Boomerang con ragno-traccianti prima di fuggire. Poi si dirige ad oggi con Mary Jane per tutto il tempo con il suo Spider-traccianti per tenere sotto controllo i cattivi. Mary Jane è confuso dalle azioni di Peter e cioè il fatto che lui sa dove Sinistri Sei sono, ma non sta facendo nulla. Sentendo dove stanno andando a tirare la loro prossima rapina Otto copre la strada con varie trappole prima brutalmente picchiava i cattivi. Egli sta per uccidere Boomerang quando viene fermato da fantasma di Peter Parker. A quanto pare non completamente sparito dopo gli eventi di emissione 700 Peter giura di trovare un modo per reclamare il suo corpo. Al suo secondo giorno come il nuovo e migliorato Spider-Man, Otto è salutato con un sacco di giornalisti, e per la prima volta nella sua vita, JJ è gentile con lui, che fa peter molto arrabbiato considerando la difficoltà JJ ha dato a Pietro durante tutto i suoi anni come Spider-Man. Mentre questo accade, MJ e Carlie stanno parlando di come Peter e Mary Jane potrebbero tornare insieme. Otto (o Pietro) incontra MJ sul loro terzo appuntamento, e mentre MJ pensa che sia strano, Otto chiarisce che "tutto sta andando secondo i piani" , di cui Pietro è sorpreso che MJ non sembra notare il fatto che Pietro sta parlando come un super villain. All'inizio della data di un camion dei pompieri si guida molto velocemente, in modo da Otto deve diventare Spider-Man. Mentre si sta preparando, egli osserva che non può stare in piedi la sua vita ragno interferire con i suoi affari privati, a cui Peter commento che gli piacerebbe vederlo fare le cose meglio. A causa di questo, Doc crea un Spider-Bot che servirà come gli occhi e le orecchie. Ock poi ritorna al suo appuntamento con MJ, e nonostante Mary James dubbi sul motivo per cui Peter è stato diverso in queste ultime date, accetta ancora di trascorrere del tempo con lui. Dopo un paio di date, Ottos sta covando in un angolo di come MJ non ha ceduto alla sua volontà, ma in questo periodo Ock e Peter senso pericolo vicino, perché c'erano stati alcuni misteriosi nell'ombra. Peter e MJ andare per uno swing e l'Uomo Ragno sua lascerà a casa sua, ma non gli è permesso di andare in da Carlie è ora stare con MJ. Nel frattempo Otto è infuriato che egli è stato ancora una volta respinto, ma trova un nuovo modo di stare con Mary Jane, si accede ricordi di Pietro. Il giorno successivo Otto sta trattando con la propria vita (o Peters), mentre il suo Apider-bot che MJ è attaccato da un branco di avvoltoi. Peter / Ock riesce a salvare MJ nel tempo, ma tutti Peters sentimenti vera forza Otto a lasciare MJ andare e rompere con lei, perché la "equazione" non finisce bene, e così per amore egli le dice che lei deve lasciare Vai e quindi Spider-man altalene via. Pietro afferma poi il Ock ha fatto qualcosa che Pietro non avrebbe mai potuto fare per tenerla al sicuro. Più tardi, Carlie è stato incaricato di aiutare l'Uomo Ragno contro l'avvoltoio, ma Spider-Man decide che non richiede alcun aiuto a tutti. Spider-Man prepara per la battaglia imminente, Carlie nota che Pietro ha agito un po 'strano per qualche tempo, ma ock evita lei sospettosa attraverso i ricordi Pietro. Spider-man tardi partirà per la sua battaglia e come lui è per la sua strada, lui sta pensando la sua precedente collaborazione con Adrian, e Peter è per la prima volta in grado di visualizzare i ricordi di dock Ock, e testimoni come Dock Ock e la quota di avvoltoio un momento di amicizia con l'altro. Spider-Man raggiunge Avvoltoi nascondiglio, ha in un primo momento cerca di ragionare con Adrian a causa del loro passato, ma ovviamente adrian non ha nemmeno ascolta e prende questo tentativo di comprensione di un altro asso manica Spider-mans Spider-man viene attaccato da un mucchio di piccole creature Vulture, e come Ock pugni uno di loro, viene rivelato che uno di loro è un bambino, che lo manda in bestia da quando da bambino era stato vittima di bullismo da suo padre, che Peter vede effettivamente nei ricordi di Ock . L'avvoltoio e Spider-Man Impegnarsi in battaglia, mentre nel cielo, e come Adrian sembra aver preso il sopravvento, Spider-Man usa la sua tecnologia per attivare la luce del ragno-segnale molto Jameson aveva fatto in precedenza. Il Vulture è accecato e Spider-Man lo costringe a crash alla forma fonte molto che la luce immensa era emerso. Scheda Tecnica Nome Otto Octavius/ Peter Parke/ Dottor Octopus / Superior Spiderman Origine Marvel Genere Uomo Classificazione Umano potenziato da braccia cibernetiche/ Potenziato da morso di ragno radioattivo/ Supercrimale/ Supereroe Età 50 anni nel suo corpo originale/ 30 anni in quello di Peter Parker Poteri Come Octopus i suoi poteri comprendevano forza, resistenza, velocità all'apice umano, intelletto geniale, tuta potenziata, impianti cibernetici sotto forma di quattro braccia metalliche, ottimo tattico, geniale inventore, / Come Superior Spiderman i suoi poteri sono gli sessi di Spiderman quindi forza, resistenza,velocità e agilità sovrumane, senso di ragno con cui prevedere gli attacchi nemici, capacità di aderire alle pareti, generazione di ragnatele con cui volteggiare Debolezza Come Octavius utilizza unta tuta potenziata per resistere ai colpi nemici ma con il tempo il suo corpo ha ceduto/ Come Spiderman Nessuna in particolare Capacità Distruttiva Edificio Raggio d'azione Svariati metri 'Velocità Supersonica Durabilità Elevatissima Forza di Sollevamento Come octopus svariate tonnellate con le braccia meccaniche/ Come Spiderman 10 tonnellate Resistenza Enorme Equipaggiamento Standard Come Octopus quattro braccia di metallo indistruttibili che può comandare anche a distanza/ Come Spiderman un costume dotato di lenti computerizzare, artigli contenenti naniti con cui rintracciar gli avversari, quattro zampe meccaniche Intelligenza Molto alta Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari